Pájaro Negro
by Malliane
Summary: Su primer asesinato, como aquella palomita negra


Aiya a todos, queridos lectores. Pequeña extrañeza fruto de una noche escuchando jazz. Hacía bastante que no escribía sobre Severus Snape, así que he aquí a su disposición, (espero) algo diferente. 

Personajes de JK Rowling. Canción (Blackbird) de The Beatles. 

((...))

__

Pájaro negro cantando en la oscuridad de la noche

Toma esas alas rotas y aprende a volar

Toda tu vida

Sólo estabas esperando este momento para elevarte.

Su rostro desencajado. Sus ojos negros fundidos en el vacío de su alma. Sus manos, púrpuras de la sangre del ave danzante. Oscura. Su boca, entreabierta, en un ademán de gritar, sonreír, llorar. Sus cabellos de ébano adheridos a su piel cetrina de dolor. Y muerte. Mucha muerte. Su alta figura, una vez erguida e imponente, encorvada de sufrimiento. Oscuridad.

Una sinuosa figura como tallada en mármol se acercó a él. Curvas imponentes. Pechos insinuantes. Sonrisa feral. Cabellos espesos y negros, estimulantes. Ojos negros fundidos en el vacío de su alma. No huyas, no corras, no hables. No te acerques a ella.

__

Pájaro negro cantando en la oscuridad de la noche

Toma esos ojos hundidos y aprende a ver

Toda tu vida

Sólo estabas esperando el momento para ser libre

Las suaves manos tocan su hombro. Se siente pequeño. Desorientado. Una mariposa en un nido de cuervos. Su corazón late. Como nunca. Su sangre nubla los sentidos. Ella sonríe y otra mano sobre su hombro. Un gran peso sobre él. ¿Conciencia? ¿Dolor? ¿Arrepentimiento? ¿Amor?

Su figura de ardiente femineidad se pega a su cuerpo. Se siente niño. Indefenso. La sangre casi negra se acumula en sus ojos. Brillan ausentemente. Sus pechos jóvenes hacen sentirse en su espalda. La respiración cálida deja rastro en su cuello. Las manos de seda bajan. Toman su torso con decidida posesión. Recorren su cuerpo dejando marcas de sangre y vacío. Ella sonríe aún más ante el absorto abatimiento de él. 

__

Pájaro negro, vuela; Pájaro negro, vuela

En la luz de la oscura noche negra

Pájaro negro, vuela; Pájaro negro, vuela

En la luz de la oscura noche negra

Las baldosas del patio se tiñen en un opaco púrpura, manos solitarias e inexistentes recorriendo con sus dedos rastros abandonados. Fantasmas. El estanque corriendo libre con agua cristalina, reflejando una sombría dura silueta que se cernía sobre él y ella. El agua podrida, en un estanque mohoso. Sombras y claridad. Silencio. Ella cierra los ojos mientras su respiración se contiene durante un lapso de tiempo. Él los abre, sonríe y respira con éxtasis. La sombra de una pasado negro se aleja, para dar paso a la claridad de una causa justa. Justa para ellos.

Ella suelta sus bordes para abrazar su propia cintura y presionar sus ojos obligándose a no verse a sí misma. Tiene frío. El escote deja escapar un piel trémula y erizada. Él voltea a verla. La abraza, tiñendo de rojo oscuro, casi negro, el inmaculado blanco que la envuelve. En sombras. Ella abre los ojos. Vacíos, negros, fundidos con la oscuridad de su alma que se niega ver. Sólo la luz de la causa. Sólo la luz de la tempestad. Su justicia. Su salvación. La muerte. Pura. Para lavar la impureza. Sólo muerte.

Él la mira. Abraza sus mejillas con sangre. Sus labios entre abiertos en un ademán de gritar, sonreír, llorar. Ve sangre a su alrededor. Como él. Su cabello negro se pega más a su piel cetrina. La sangre no deja de correr. Los envuelve, los paraliza, les da poder. Y así debe ser. Justo y casto. Sólo los fuertes.

Ambos bajan la mirada. Unos ojos pardos de aves danzantes les devuelven la mirada. Cristalina, vacía, expectante, a la vigilia. Su oscura ave que baila su condena les mira. Les incita. Les reprocha. Les mata un poco más. Cada día. Su propia sangre bañando su alma, infestando los recodos del corazón de él y ella. Y llora. Baila su llanto, el de él, el de ella, el de los fantasmas que los persiguen, el de la sombra oscura, el de la causa, el de la claridad.

La sombra se aproxima a él en un haz de claridad, y él desea estar al resguardo de la negrura de su alma vacía. Desea oscuridad para aliviar la cegadora luz que la causa, la sombra y ella le dictan. Abraza sus manos, y la sangre fluye libre. Tiene miedo. Miedo de ella, de la sombra y de sí mismo.

Su padre, Bellatrix, los fantasmas de un futuro teñido de muerte le miran expectantes; esperan el momento. Aguardan inquietos en sus muros frialdad su momento. Y el siguiente. Y el siguiente. Y será así, hasta el último. Ellos aguardarán, por una causa clara y justa. 

Y Severus había matado a una sangre sucia de ojos pardos. A su danza de llanto y amor. Como cuando esa palomita negra cayó en el patio de su casa, y envuelta en su sangre, aguardó.

Pájaro negro cantando en la oscuridad de la noche

Toma esas alas rotas y aprende a volar

Toda tu vida

Sólo estabas esperando este momento para elevarte.

Sólo estabas esperando este momento para elevarte.

Sólo estabas esperando este momento para elevarte.

((...))

Letra original:

__

Blackbird singing in the death of night/Take these broken wings and learn to fly

All your life/You were only waiting for this moment to arise.

Blackbird singing in the death of night/Take these sunken eyes and learn to see

All your life/You were only waiting for this moment to be free.

Blackbird fly Blackbird fly/Into the light of the dark black night.

Blackbird fly Blackbird fly/Into the light of the dark black night.

Blackbird singing in the death of night/Take these broken wings and learn to fly

All your life/You were only waiting for this moment to arise 

You were only waiting for this moment to arise./You were only waiting for this moment to arise

Namárië, Malliane.


End file.
